


Hurry

by OceansGreyWaves



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Glove Kink, Gloves, Lap Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gender-neutral Vanderwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGreyWaves/pseuds/OceansGreyWaves
Summary: MC and Vanderwood release some tension in a brief moment alone.





	Hurry

The front door lock had not even fully engaged behind Saeyoung before MC had her hands fisted around Vanderwood’s collar to haul them atop her. They wasted no time tossing aside the tech magazine they had been pretending to browse and began to busy their hands with the fastenings on MC’s blouse.

“How long do you think we have?” Her voice was already half wrecked, her breath shallow. She parted her thighs, looped one leg around their waist, letting her skirt hitch towards her waist. Her free leg dangled off the couch, and Vanderwood’s eyes narrowed to see the damp spot already building in the tiny scrap of lace that passed for panties.

Vanderwood growled, fingers fumbling. “Long enough.” They lifted a hand to their mouth, intent on tearing a glove off so they could undress MC more quickly.

“No,” she moaned, and they paused. “Leave them on.” She opened her blouse quickly, arched her back to unclasp her bra. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about your gloves all day.”

“You’re weird.” Vanderwood curled their gloved hands around her hips, stroking their thumbs over MC’s trembling stomach.

“You just noticed now?” She was squirming, arching into their touch, desperate for more. On a more ordinary occasion, Vanderwood would take advantage of this state. They loved to tease MC, loved to stroke over her soft skin in slow, lazy patterns, loved to trail their mouth over every inch of her until she was pleading for more.

But that would have to wait. This was the first window of time they had alone together in two weeks, and might be the only chance they’d have for who knows how many more. Both were coiled like angry springs, comprised mostly of need and coffee. Saeyoung’s snack food run had better be traffic-laden and fraught with difficult flavor decisions.

Vanderwood slid their hands over MC’s ribs, flicking her bra out of the way as they went. Their fingers curled around her breasts, squeezing almost harshly. MC’s eyes slid shut, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her mouth dropped open, lips full and slick and pink. A soft, shuddering moan tumbled from her mouth, and Vanderwood felt their cock grow heavy and full in their pants. They rolled her hardening nipples between gloved fingertips and watched her squirm, cheeks flushed dark, breath coming harsh and quick.

Tightening her leg, she pressed Vanderwood closer, rolling her hips up to grind against theirs. 

“M-more,” she panted. MC tugged at their belt, whining quietly at the back of her throat.

Growling into her shoulder, Vanderwood slid a hand up MC’s thigh, curling gloved fingers around black lace to shove her panties aside. They realized their harsh eagerness as a thin tearing sound cut through their haze of arousal. Eyes wide, they hesitantly lifted their hand, MC’s underthings dangling from their fingertip.

“Um,” they managed. “S-sorry--”

Before they could finish the word, MC had launched them both upright and swung her thigh over their lap. Her eyes were blown wide, her cheeks flushed high, and her breath came in shallow little pants.

“Fuck me,” she gasped, rolling her hips in small, shaky circles.

Vanderwood wasted no time finishing what MC had started, and managed to shove their pants past their hips.

“Been…so long,” they grunted as their cock bobbed gently against her warmth. “Won’t—won’t la—nng!” They tightened their fingers around her hips as she lowered herself swiftly onto their length, pausing only once she settled on their lap again.

“I’ve been halfway there since you showed up,” she breathed. “Fuck, I forgot what it felt like to be so perfectly full.”

Only the vague knowledge that this time might be swiftly cut short kept Vanderwood from drawing this moment out, forcing MC to remain still and cherish the stretch. Almost regretfully, they began rocking into her, starting slow, pressing deeply. They stroked their hands over her thighs, squeezed their eyes shut to keep from finishing at the sight of MC’s soft breasts bouncing with their every thrust.

She was already starting to tense around them, had dropped her forehead to their chest weakly. Her breath puffed over their skin, her eyelashes fluttered against their collarbone. For better or worse, Vanderwood slid a hand between them and crooked a gloved finger against her, urging her along with small, rapid circles of their leather-clad touch.

Almost immediately, her breath caught, and she arced, tensing harshly around their length, bringing them with her as she crashed over the edge. Faintly, on a whisper at the height of her pleasure, she breathed their name—not the code they’d been given upon induction into the agency, but the one they’d shared in secret moments which MC guarded with her very heart. With a high keen, Vanderwood shuddered and finished, pressing MC close, free arm tight around her shoulders.

A muffled computerized voice signaled Saeyoung’s imminent return, and with surprising speed, MC managed to refasten all of their clothing, finishing by stuffing her ruined underthings into Vanderwood’s pocket. As Saeyoung stepped through the door, she flung her arms around Vanderwood’s neck and nestled her nose into the crook of their neck, smiling secretly at their pulse pounding against her lips. They rested one hand at her waist, the other in her hair, and fixed a fairly neutral expression on their flushed face.

“Gross,” Saeyoung laughed, tossing a bag of chips at them. “Get a room, geez.”


End file.
